Flowers of Life
by Yolea Irk's
Summary: We know flowers are beautiful. We know they have much meanings. Each of them. What if they're also have a meaning to human? For those who living and have experienced important things in their lives? First Chapter, White Rose's Purity. Warning Fem!EdRoy!
1. White Rose's Purity

_**Flowers of Life**_

**Disclaimer: I'm NOT owned Fullmetal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa IS the owner. The OC's? Of course it's me! XD**

**Little chat: I made this story while I'm stuck with Cerita kami/Our Story. Right now, I like stories about Fem!Edx Roy. 'Returning Echoes' by silkendreammaid is my most and first favorite, following by 'Fate Serenade' by sherry-me and 'Vergoldungaugen, Silberschimmer' by Aurora Belmont vampire hunter. They're all awesome! Inspired by them, finally I made this story. Actually, this story not only about Fem!EdxRoy, but also about the others, and OC is not exception, possibly. Like the theme, this story has flowers as a symbol. I very like flowers and their meaning, so I decided to enter the flower and the means element. If you look more closely, each meaning has a clue with the chapters. Try it if you don't believe. ^_^ Last word, No more and no less ... please enjoys this story.**

**Warning: The first chapter is Fem!EdxRoy! Sorry if this story a bit weird. ^^;;;; Every chapter also has different setting and timeline.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 01: White Rose's Purity

In one grace morning, at the church in Central, Amestris.

_Nervous._

She is.

_Happiness._

She can feel it.

_Joyful._

She almost can't believe it.

She's already waiting for this day, and her wish became reality. Now she's stand in here, looking at the mirror, admiring her appearance. She's wearing beautiful and elegant white dress. Covering her automail and now two normal legs. Yep, she regained her leg and Alphonse body back. Shame her automail still same, yet she's glad she's made it. And the good news is not only that.

Today is the biggest day not only for Edeline Elric, but also for his little brother, Alphonse Elric, who now regain his body, along with Winry Rockbell, Aunt Pinako, and everyone else who know her.

This is her most important day with the one she's love, after all.

She's a bad lying if she's not nervous and giddy. But she can't refuse in the fact she's also very happy.

A soft knock echoed from outside, snapping her. "Come in." she answered. The door opened, revealing two girls whose Ed quickly recognized.

"Good morning." greeted one from them shyly, followed by her company. "Good morning, Edeline."

Ed facing them, she's can't hide her surprise. "Seed! Irks!" Ed called when they approached her. "It's been a while! How are you?" she asked as she managed to hug each girl, which they returned.

"We're fine. Thank you." Seed answered. "We just arrived in Central this early morning. Glad we still have time to bath and eat."

"You are? Wow, it's must be tired. How about you're doing in Resembool? Is there any difficult?"

She's watching Seed bright green hair swinging each time she shook her head.

Wait. Green hair? Yep, Seed and Irks are not ordinary teenagers. They were known as 'Advent Children'. Ed and the others had just told by them not long ago. About what are they, Ed not really knows that far. Judging from their story, they're the children who can go through dimension and have some amazing abilities. Apparently, they came from alter dimension to do a job, almost half a year ago. What kind of job, they never told her specifically. But from what Ed see, it's always insane and difficult job, at least odd.

Seed is 17 years old, normal height, creamy skin, bright green eyes, and same color hair that reach her shoulders.

Irks is also 17 years old, a bit short for her age, light tan skin, dark brown eyes and low tailed, although bit messy, hair below her shoulders. Both of them are wearing their formal uniform school. Their white collar shirts are covering by deep indigo necktie and white blazer. Their plaid skirt almost reach knee with mixture deep indigo and sky blue above white. Their black shoes are matching the under knee white socks.

"You're beautiful in those uniforms." Ed praised.

Seed look embarrassed, while Irks scratching her nose. "We aren't. We only have these clothes for formal event. You're the one who looks beautiful, Edeline."

Ed chuckled. "Thank you, Seed." she then moved a bit, giving a room for the girls. "Let's sit. I bet you tired from rode train too long."

"Ergh..." Irks stole a glance to Seed, who stare back with little doubt. Irks letting out deep breath and nod slowly. She can't deny she's really tired after rode that damned thing for night. Not after what they did while they're in train.

"Okay."

The three of them then sit on table. They're sitting not far from Edeline.

"You're earlier than I expected." Ed said.

"Thanks to Bayu, we managed to arrive here earlier." Seed replied. "He's playing along with Elycia, Al and Winry, I guess."

"Yes, thanks to him, or we'll distinguish because the job that 'Your Majesty' gave." Irks said bitterly.

Ed confused. But she knows what Irks mean. "Did Kixhe offer something odd to you again?"

Irks twitched. "He was."

Ed resists the urge to laugh as Irks showing sour face. Kixheiopha, usually called Kixhe, is Seed and Irks superiors, while Bayu is their friend. They're also 'Advent Children', came from same dimension as the girls. She has met those two; she even saw the 'cruelness' of Kixhe with her own eyes. Well, not cruelness in fact. Ed can't really explain it. Only, she had to admit that he's **far** bossier and dominate than Roy.

"What did he do this time?" Ed interested. The teenagers looked at each other. Seed turned to Ed and answered, "He made us to search something while we rode train from Resembool."

Edeline is nodding thoughtful. "And that was?" Ed asked. Irks went frowned for few seconds.

"You don't want to know." Irks fast replied. She threat Ed who gave her a Cheshire cat smile, in low voice. "Don't you dare to laugh, Lieutenant Colonel Edeline Elric. Please change the topic or I'll be doomed til Last Day."

Ed tried hard not to laugh at her. In her mind, Ed a bit disappointed, but she does understand their feeling so she changes the subject. "Glad both of you comes today. I don't want to miss my little friends when event like this was held. Thank you for coming here." Ed thanked them.

Irks waved her hand. "No problem, Ed. We're really happy to come here and see you in beautiful dress." Irks told her. "I almost thought you couldn't make it, back there few weeks ago."

"Well, I already guess you'll do it. I never think it will be this soon, however." Seed claimed. "You're already 20 years old since few months ago. And not for long, you got a confession from him. You're so lucky, Edeline."

"I don't know I must happy or not, because you're love the biggest womanizer in Central, aka Brigadier General Roy Mustang." Irks letting out deep breath. This made Seed elbowed Irks guts.

"That's not nice, Irks," advice Seed, "Even he's –cough- a womanizer, he's still has a right to love Edeline. He's now Lieutenant General and this is their biggest day, the reason we come here."

"Sorry." Irks apologize. "AHA! Speaking of reason," Irks suddenly speak loudly, startled both Ed and Seed. "We also come to see him. Where's that lucky guy, huh?"

"She's right," Seed turned around. "Where's Mr. Mustang? Isn't he going to meet you?"

"He is. I think he'll be in here a moment once he's done."

Seed is puzzled. "Done? I thought he's finished his clothes already. I just gave him something in his room, before I go to yours."

"He's done already, but he has thing to talk to Mrs. Hughes. I wonder what it is."

"Talk to…Mrs. Hughes? Don't tell me he's very nervous right now and ask some advice to her." Irks guess and got 'Hush!' from Seed.

"No, I'm not nervous, Irks. And no, I just talk a bit to her." A deep yet amused voice breaking their chat. They stare at the door, to see Roy figure in black tie aka tuxedo.

Ed's smile widely as she spotted him. "Hi, Roy…"

"A…! Mr. Mustang, hello!" Seed stood and greeted him.

He smirks and touched her head, "Hello there, Seed. It seems you're fine." Roy then glances to Irks.

"And it seems you're still short as dwarf, Irks."

"Stop calling me dwarf, Roy Mustang. I have taller 2 cm." Irks respond, follow by warning tone. Roy chuckled and his hand now ruffled her hair. "HEY! Don't mess my hair! Ijime*! Ijime!" she yelled and tries to get away from him. Roy responded by laughing.

"You two look healthier than I guess." Roy said, he's let go Irks. "I've heard from Bayu. It's hard to do an odd job, isn't it?"

"You don't have idea." Irks answered. "Kixhe is far more cruel and hard than you in few matters."

"He's nice actually. People just not use to face him." Seed defending.

Irks nodded. "He is. Too bad he's quiet and didn't open his mind to everyone."

"Roy." Edeline approached him. "Edeline." Roy faces her, smiling. "You look beautiful in that dress." he said with soft voice. Blush appears on her cheeks. "Thank you. You too..." she answered slowly.

Seed and Irks grinning. They're like to seeing this two, as they look adorable. But both of girls knew they must leave the couple alone, for now.

"Excuse Ed, but I think we should meet Al and Winry. We haven't talk to them." Seed excuse.

"Already?" Ed a bit frowned.

"Why you not stay a little longer?" asked Roy.

"Wish we can. We remembered something and we want to say hi. It'll be rude if we not greet Al and Winry, right, Seed?" explained Irks. Seed nodding.

"See you later, Ed, Mr. Mustang. We'll talk again later." Seed gave her goodbye. "Let's go, Irks."

"'kay." Irks waved to Roy, an evil grin plastered across her face. "Bye, Ed. Bye, **General Horse**. See you." She then laughing and quickly shoved the surprise Seed out from room.

Roy is frozen as he heard this tease.

Ed snickered, amused. It's the way Irks teasing Roy. She was told by Irks, Mustang is a name of wild horse from one of a country back in their world, while the name of Roy –again, according Irks- has meaning 'King'. In others words, if his name is translated, his name will means 'King of Wild Horse'. At their first meeting, Irks laughing hysterically as Roy introduced himself and tease him with that nickname. Since Roy is a Lieutenant General, she then teases him 'General Horse', until now.

After they disappeared, Roy, who still frozen then turned his head to Ed. "How can she's mostly call me like that, while she call the others with normal name?"

Ed burst into laughing and held her stomach. Roy only stared to her, annoyed. "Because you're always call her dwarf. She didn't like it." she said between her laugh.

It's true. Irks height is 'only' 154 cm when she's already 17 (As comparison, Seed is 158 cm). Shorter than any kids in her age. Even she said she's short cause by lineage, Roy found tease her height is funnier than tease Ed, who has become taller than before, finally. The result? Roy nicknames her as 'Dwarf'.

"Because she's funny, Ed. Especially when she yells 'Ijime' over and over again." he coughed and changes the subject. "Now, because I'm already in here, there's something I need to give for you. You mustn't forget it, Edeline."

Ed looked curious. "And that is?"

Her question replied immediately as he shows a wedding bouquet to Ed. Roy smile meaningful.

"Surprise."

Ed frowned.

She didn't realize his right hand until he shoved the bouquet. He's hiding it since he entered her room. She's look at the bouquet, then to Roy, then back to the bouquet. No, don't think wrong. She's really fine with the bouquet. There's one thing intrigued her however, and that was…

"White rose?" Ed asked to Roy, who still holding the bouquet. "I thought you'll bring me the red one."

Roy smiled meaningful. "I was, Ed." he answered. "But Seed told me that white rose is better. And Gracia agreed when I asked her opinion."

This made Ed slightly confuse. "Is that you talked with Mrs. Hughes? Why?"

Roy's smile went wide. "It's secret." Ed gave him a quizzically stare.

"Why white rose?"

His eyes gleamed. "I don't know. Maybe because it's reminds me of your naivety?"

"….You being asshole again, aren't you?"

"At least I'm not extreme as Kixheiopha."

"Still traumatized because he's beaten you like a crap, last time?" Ed smirks. Her smirks widened as his face change completely.

"Don't remind me, Ed. Don't. I must agree to Irks that he's …cruel." he groaned. "I can't believe he's their friend since little. He's more like a demon emperor than childhood friend."

"Hasn't Irks told you if he has high pride? Besides it's your fault, you've pissed him off without realize it." Ed pointed.

"How even I know when he's always wearing his cold and blank face, as nothing has happen? Uh, never mind." Roy gave up to arguing.

He then gives the bouquet to Ed. "Here. I hope you like it. I deliberately choose the one with fragrant smell, as Seed recommended. She's really helped me." he said.

Ed looked hesitated at him, which Roy gave her an assuring nod, before she accepted it. She holding it careful, taking look at the bouquet. He is right. She can smell the fragrance even her face doesn't near the bouquet. The roses are big and have incredible white color. A few baby's breaths and two long stem _acacia__ convenyi** _decorate the bouquet, made them more magnificent. The bouquet is tied by golden ribbon.

Her lips curved into small smile. "It's pretty…" she murmured.

"Glad you like it." he relieved. "To be honest, the yellow one is hard to find. Thank goodness Seed has it. She even arranged it before she went to this room."

Ed looked at him. "Arrange? She didn't tell..." suddenly she remembered Seed word when she looked for him. "You asked her?"

"No, she volunteered herself." Roy found it amusing. "She's enthusiasm. I was asked her which flower I should give to you as a bouquet from phone. She's still in Resembool yesterday, so she gave me the list of flowers and ribbon I must buy. After they're arrived this early morning, Seed's quickly walked to my room, brought the yellow flowers, and arranged them while Irks waiting in outside."

Ed can imagine it. The green haired girl is always nice to people. Sometimes Ed thinks she's too naive. Still, she did respect Seed's great kindness.

"You owe her so much. She's a nice girl."

Roy smirked. "Like we didn't know her." he leaned closer to her and stopped an inch from her face. "After all, that bouquet is fitting you, Edeline. Not mention your dress."

He's bowing and brushed her lips with his. After they parted, he's finding a blushed Edeline. Her cheeks went deep pink.

"Bastard..." she grumped. "I can't believe I love a man like you."

"Oh, but you are, Edeline. You are." he said with tease tone.

Her whole face is deep red, blushing madly. "Can you stop tease me...?"

Roy chuckled. "Oh, come on Edeline. It's just a bouquet."

Ed narrows her eyes. "_'Just'_? Then why a lazy man and hater paperwork like you so care about which flower you should made into a bouquet?"

He's laughing quietly, placing his hand to his mouth, amused with Edeline antics. "I told you it's secret." he took a step to move closer. "But I promised I'll tell you, why I chose white rose instead of red. Not now, maybe later. Deal?"

Edeline show a curious stare, she trying to search a hint of lying or joke in his eyes, and failed. He's telling the truth. She's very curious now, however she know it'll be useless to ask him. She finally decided to trust his promise.

"Okay. Promise you'll tell me, or you'll see my fist hit you, Roy Mustang." she half threatened.

Roy smirks grow and he gets closer to her, until their distance finally gone. "Since when I broke my promise, Edeline?"

As Roy leaned to her, he's slide a small note between her white roses bouquet, without drawing her attention. He kisses her forehead, gently. When he pulled back, he sees a pair of very golden eyes, full happiness. He couldn't help, but smiling to her. This made Edeline smiling back to him.

A knock behind the door have got their attention. "It's time." a voice, who they recognized as Al, accompanied the knock. The couple then looked each other, still have their smile.

"Now," Roy took her hand, holding it carefully as if her hand was made from expensive crystal from Drachma. "Shall we?"

Edeline nodded her beautiful golden head, her left hand holding the bucket while the right is holding his hand. "Yes."

He can't wait until she found out about that note. Roy wondered how Ed will react when she already read those note. He's grateful to Seed, who has told him the true meaning of the flower. To be truth, he more than owes the green haired girl. He has a debt to Seed. If she's not telling him the rose's meaning, probably he'll end up with wrong flower. Back there, Gracia even said he has chosen the wise choice to has Seed help, once she was told about the meaning of the white rose.

He still remembered clearly what Seed has said from the phone yesterday. He has the reason why he chose white rose, not red or other flowers.

'_White rose has many beautiful meanings. Many of them are meaningful, just like the flower. For examples, innocence, purity, friendship, truth, virtue, girlhood, charm, and happy love. '_

'_However, white rose has special meaning for those who become bride. Do you know why?'_

They begin to walking together, toward the door. Holding each other hand.

'_Because it's a prove love for their couple. A prove that they're love him or her; pure and simple like the color of the white rose. A proves that they deserves to be in their lover side. That's why white rose has meaning as…'_

This will be the happiest time for both of them. They knew it, since they're bride couple today. Here they are, Ed wearing a wedding dress, and Roy is wearing his black tie suit.

'_I am worthy of you.'_

They're going to marry today.

* * *

Footnote:

*Bullying in Japanese language.

** Name of rare flowers, one family with acacia and mimosa. Usually call 'Blue Bush' in Southern New South Wales.

So, what do you think? Is it good? Or is it horrible? I need to know, can you? Please reviews and flames!


	2. Bouvardia and Olive Will

Flowers of Life

**Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa is the one who owned Fullmetal Alchemist. The OC's? It's me, without doubt.**

**Little chat: This story contain not only about Fem!EdxRoy, but also about the others, and OCxOC is no exception. I made this story while I read a book named 'Totto-chan'. It's a nice story. It's telling about Tetsuko Kurayanagi while she's become Ambassador of Humanity in UNICEF and how her story while she's doing her duties. Few of places she had invited are in war. I'm so sad when read it. It's so touching. Then I remembered FMA. I'm bit pitiful to Ishbalan since they become victim in Ishbalan War, even they're just fiction. I wonder how many people in there who want to be an Ambassador for UNICEF? I finally finished this chapter, as remind that war is cruel and how important is peace in this world. Last word. No more and no less ... please enjoys this story and say no to war. Reviews and flames are accepted!**

**Warning: Every chapter also has different setting and timeline.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 02: Bouvardia and Olive Will

It's so hot in here.

Almost no trees are stood in this land. All is rock and sand and desert wind.

Once a sun is shine too brightly, a shadow figure appeared in desert land. He's wearing Arabian white clothes for man, with kafiyeh covering his head. He's enough tall, well-built, black short hair, and green forest eyes that showing softness and kindness. His black shoes keep walking in hot air. Sometimes wind blowing his kafiyeh, but he managed to hold it. He can only use his left hand, while the other is holding a big bouquet of flowers.

He's still walking and walking, trough the ruins of buildings and destroyed town. Each time he passed it, his face become hurt and sorrowful. But he not stops a bit. In fact, he's fastened his legs to move forward. He doesn't want to there for long time. Occasionally, he didn't like this place. He has a duty however in here.

And he didn't want to disappoint the one who asked him.

His mind goes to the past four days ago. The young man was asked by Major Armstrong if he can visit a place where Ishbalan War has taken over five years ago. The major himself want to visit it, but he was distracted by some business, so he asked the young man for replace him. He doesn't mind. He's curious and wants to know what kind of place it is. He must regain helped from his friends to escorted him to Ishbalan ruins. Glad his, ehm, girlfriend want to accompany him. Okay he started to blush right now. He's just asked her to be his girlfriend over week ago. But hell, somehow, this action was smelled by his friends. This getting worse since, somehow again, Edward, Alphonse, Winry, and other peoples he know got this news...and teased both of them in the spot. Sora, got madly blushed and angry and... you can imagine what happen next. One thing that he's sure, almost every man whom teased her got a bruise or bumps in head, in most little damage she had made. The worst ? Thank goodness, it's none. He gulped silently. For now, maybe.

He sighing defeated. Sometimes he really confused why peoples in this place are so immature in not right place. _'Sometimes,'_ he thinking, _'I suspicious that mature men in this world have a bad sense in jokes….'_

Now back in story. He's accepted Major Armstrong request. And prepared everything he needs to travel in desert.

Here he is now, in the desert where there was nothing except ruins, a trace of blood smell in everywhere and holes those made because of bullets.

Under the sun, he's walking as if the hot of the desert didn't disturb him. No miracle, he is born and lived in desert for long time. For him this is better than his homeland, Arab Saudi. The wind is become harder and harder. The bright of the sun become dull. And he realized this. He then looked at the sky, now a bit clouded than before.

'_This wind...It's not good. It will be rain soon.' _he thinks. _'I must quick. I didn't bring an umbrella with me. I hope Sora realized this and go after me..._' he jumped a stone and landed in lower land.

He's now half running, hoping that he'll in that place in time. He is griping the bouquet closely to him, trying to protect it. He is moving toward west. It was like forever to him.

Until he stop in wide area. There's no sand in here, not like before. It's wide land of soil. Again, there's nothing in there. It's empty.

Except one cenotaph which stood not far from him. It is not small or big. It's medium sized and white colored marmer.

He smiled softly. He had found what he's looking for. A bit fast, he's walking to the cenotaph, approached it.

When he stop, he's staring to the sentence that written in cenotaph. His face is growing sad as he read those words.

'_For Our Father, Our Mother, Our Brother and Sister, Our Son and Our Daughter, Our Grandfather and Grandmother, Our Friends, and They, who died in this land. In that cruel war, years ago.'_

'_May you rest in peace and not disturbed by those who still live.'_

'_May you never forgotten, like you're remembered by your family who still alive.'_

'_May your lesson of life shall stay in our heart.' _

'_May your sacrifice give us a reason to survive.' _

'_May your life keep inspire us to move forward and never return. May your hearts and warmness always and never leave us.'_

'_For all those, who is in eternal sleep, in this blessed land. Neither Ishbalans nor Amestrisians,'_

'_Neither dark nor fair skin,' _

'_Neither red nor blue eyes.'_

'_They're lying in here, in this land, as a mankind. As humanity. Same in God's eye.'_

'_Because since the beginning of the world, we're created by God as siblings.'_

'_From long time ago, now, and forever.' _

He smiled wryly. A hint of great sadness appeared in there. He still doesn't get it. Why there's still war when it's clear that all mankind in this world is siblings? Why the military tried to exterminate the Ishbalans with ridiculous reason? They said the Ishbalans may want to rebel? How wrong they are! He has meet those Ishbalans, he has live, a while, with them! It's all wrong!

He has experience their kindness, he has saw their willingness to help him and his friends. He has feeling their warmness to him. So why?

He hated war. He really hated it! It's so hurting! And still hurt him until now. Sometimes this made him feel disgust to military men; even he knew not all of them are bad. He owes Mr. Hughes for this.

And he admired him until death. Like his father and his deceased mother.

Once the wind blow up again, he's closed his eyes, as if trying to hear the sound of the dancing winds.

The wind becomes cooler than before. Sun was completely blocked by clouds. Then silence. No sound. From desert eagle, from rattle snake which hides inside rocks, from mouse, from wind. Even from desert bugs.

A silence you can't explain. A silence which not made by itself. He can feel it.

And he knows it.

The whole nature, no, the whole universe now in the moment of silence, in it's own way. Accompany and stay with him.

Time passed. Second by second. Minute by minute. Only time, the wind, the sun, God, and himself who knew exactly how long he's stand in there.

Past minutes later, he open back his eyes, knelt down and put the big bouquet in front of the cenotaph.

Staring at the bouquet, he lowered his head, took a deep breath.

And he's stand up. He has decided it. And he'll never regret it. This is his choose. This is his path. He very relieved he's finally has made his own future.

"Abdul!" he then turned around, to found a teenager girl with black trench coat, purple shirt with white long collar reach middle neck, blue jeans, and black shoes. She's also holding a bouquet, but it has different kind flower. Her other hand holding an umbrella, as Abdul thought.

She reached him, patted. "Sora, what keep you so long? I thought you only take the other bouquet."

She looked at him. "Just little problem. No need to worry." she said and waved her hand. She then moves few steps, placed the bouquet right beside the young man bouquet.

Abdul took her hand and holding it. Sora returned it, sending him her feeling. She's also sad to see this cenotaph.

"I can't understand the way of the military." muttered Sora. "And I guess half of them will never understand our way too…."

Abdul chuckled. "It can't be helped. Since Amestris is dictator government system and our country is democracy system, it'll be clash between their believes. Sooner or later."

Sora smiled wryly. "I'm glad I'm not born and lived in this place." She slightly shows irony. "I hope Indonesia will never take an act like this, despise how many corruption our country is."

"They'll never. Indonesia is consists from thousands of ethnic groups, from around Indonesia archipelago. Destroy one of them is same with destroying part of Indonesia." Abdul stated firmly.

"Every country has they plus and minus. Amestris and Indonesia are not exception." he continued, back to the cenotaph.

Sora following him stare the cenotaph. None of them speak. They're staring to the white marmer, reading the sentence once again.

Wind began to blow hard, borrowing more clouds.

"Hey, Sora." Abdul call her. Sora focused to him, keep silent.

"I think… I know what I must do from now."

She raised her eyebrows. "Then it's a good news, Abdul." her voice has a relieved and happy tone. "So what will you do for your future?"

He scratches his cheek, a bit reluctantly. "I will become a musician, Sora. Not an ordinary one." he smiled nervously. "I want to be musician and work in UNICEF. I want to be an Ambassador of the United Nations for Children and best musician. When the time is come, I can help those peoples and children in whole world and ease their burdens with my music." there's no sign of interruption from Sora, he continue it.

"Seeing war in this world, seeing how the Ishbalans and Amestrisians through it, it made me began to think...everything. Mostly about the kids and poor peoples." Abdul quite a while. "It's already in my mind few years ago actually. Many of them suffered because of almost endless war. Afghanistan, Iraq, Gaza Line. Everywhere. How long they can survive? In the middle of war, bullets and soldiers danger, and food crisis? How long they'll suffering because some stupid wars? They're something I can do for them. If only I know..." he tightened his grip in Sora hand. "I began to think to work at UNICEF. I can't deny my feeling. It should be easy. But become a musician is my dream too. I don't want to disappoint my father after we got our great deal. You already know him. He doesn't want same thing happen to me, like my deceased mother, who died in honor back there in Afghanistan. As a doctor and working in UNICEF. I don't want to worry and give him burden either. He's already democracy to let me become a musician. He's still sad to remember… how did she died and how alike we are. My Mom and me. We have many similarities."

"I was doubt that time, confused for long time...After we stuck in this world, I face this problem again. This time it drives me nuts. Made me realized how weak and little I am. Even I'm Fangire. Pretty dumb, huh?" he waited Sora reaction.

Not like he expected, she smiled understanding. "No." she said. "It's human. It's normal. I'm Ilmorian. And I've been in those state too, Abdul." she touching his shoulder with her another hand, comforting him. "Please keep continue, Abdul. I want to hear farther, if you don't mind."

He lowers his head. Instead, his attention draw by the bouquets they placed earlier. Pink Bourvardias and Olives. Her and his. A rush wind suddenly blowing hard between them. Sora closed her eyes from the dust and sand. Yet, Abdul didn't do it. He's too focused to close his eyes.

At the time the wind died, he spoke again. "Then…."

He is loosening his grip. "Then, someone I not expected to lecture said this to me in phone, when we're away from Central. He said, _'It's doesn't matter what you'll choose. In the end, you'll help many people with your profession. Both of them are good and sacred duty. Both of them are fitting you so much. It's okay to choose one. If you ask my opinion, I think it does even better if you take both of them. I know you can do it. You're a foolish yet the kindest person I had ever met, after all. When you made it, treat me and the others, Deal?'_. Typical of Edward Elric." he's chuckled.

"Edward told me, he supports this by all his heart, as well as Al and Winry. Trust me, his word does help me. Again, I'm a bit unsure. I ask this to Mr. Hohenheim when we're in slum. Guess what he said to me?" his eyes gleamed.

Sora smirked amuse. "Judge from your face, he must be said the same thing, isn't it?"

He smiled wide. "Ping-pong. He was."

Abdul shook his head, not expected will has a same answer from Ed and Al's father. "I can't believe I was gave the same answer from son and father. Mr. Hohenheim admitted some in his speech, tough. He said this to me, _'This is your future. Your path. Doesn't matter what you will choose. As long it's your decision and can help many people, I don't mind. You have strong empathy kind heart, and a noble goal. It wouldn't hurt if you take both of your dreams.'_ He placed his hand to my shoulder, as tried to brave me. He smiled…understand as he said this, _'Believe yourself, Abdul. Your father wants the best thing for you. Well. Every father does. Just like me, even though I'm not a good father for Ed and Al.' _I can see a sadness in his eyes, but he managed to continue."

"He's a good father…" Sora commented. "If only he told them what's going on…"

Abdul shook his head. "He can't, Sora. He can't. If he does that…His family will be in danger. Which he didn't do it." he licked his lips, feeling thirsty a bit. Maybe he should drink after this.

"His last word to me, is, _'He doesn't want you to get hurt. He's love your mother and you so much. You're the only son your mother had left, right? That's why he's forbidden you to work in humanity organization. When you already decide what you'll choose…I'm sure your father will understand you.'_ And with that final word, we got interrupted by Edward and the others. Truthfully, I didn't expect he'll punch his own father. With his automail." Abdul laugh quietly. "Ed is did it over bit."

Sora rolled her eyes. "Of course. This is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist we're talking about. I wonder why he's so fool and genius in same time."

"The difference among stupid and smart is thin, Dear. It's what people say." They're laughing together for seconds.

They went quiet as cloud fully closed the sun. Sounds of thunders were heard from far. Abdul turned his head and grip Sora hand softly.

"Let's go back. The rain will come soon. And I doubt it'll not stop until late night..." Abdul said.

"Okay. I got our umbrella. Shall we use it now?" asked Sora.

"Alright. I don't want to wet before we arrive in others place." Both of them turned their back. Began to walking.

"By the way, I wonder what Clark is dong right now."

"I bet he's feeling hot right now. He never goes to desert." Abdul replied as they get away from the cenotaph.

"Sri and Saidi are same too." Sora retorted. She then opened the umbrella.

"It's because they're live in tropical country where it's hot every year in long time. Different from Clark..."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's see if he's whined or he's unconscious because this crap hot air..."

Before they left that place completely, Abdul took his last chance to glance over white marmer monument. He smiled warm.

"Good bye. And see you again..." he muttered. And he's following Sora. Leave the cenotaph.

The rain begins to fall. Wet both the cenotaph and the bouquets. Strangely, the scenes of the bouquets become clearer than before as their batting by water of rain. Is this just coincidence?

Or this is fate?

Both of the bouquets have deep meanings. Do they know about this since beginning? Or they pick it random?

Who knows?

Wherever Abdul and Sora know or not, those bouquets still have their meanings for this cenotaph.

Two bouquets in different meanings but have one goal. Give lessons for humankind.

One is Pink Bouvardia bouquet, which meaning zest of life.

And the other one is Olives bouquet.

Which means peace.


End file.
